The City Girl in A Small Town
by Raygee10
Summary: A girl that lives in a small town all her life discovers a city girl that will truly change her life forever.


It's the first day of senior year. I'm feeling pretty apprehensive about this new school year. I really want to give it my best, since it's my last year of high school, but at the same time I could really care less. Four years of the same school can drive people insane. Seeing the same faces over and over again. Eating the same stale food. Having to stress out over classes. People change, not just their looks, but their personalities too. Yeah I _defiantly_ love high school.

So you are probably wondering who I am, human curiosity at its best. I would write something that would go, "Hey I'm Zia, I'm socially awkward and a loner, I don't play sports, and I have a hard time making friends, let me tell you my story", but I would be lying to you. I'm just a typical average teenage girl. I'm outgoing and very talkative, I play volleyball and I cheer, and I'm basically the Gretchen Wieners at my school, just the fact that everyone knows me. Just some of the perks from living in a small town in Wyoming. Oh, and did I tell you I'm straight. I guess?

"Mrs. Zia Hamilton, you have no reason at ALL to be late on the first day of school," Mrs. Love, my principal, takes a sip of her coffee, "do I really have to tell you this senior year?"

"Well, obviously you do, or else I wouldn't be here" I say with my smart mouth.

She sighs. "Listen, I know about what happened over the summer and we're trying to give you a break, okay? However, you have to take your academics very seriously right now. This is your final year. Next, you'll be off in the real world, having a job, paying taxes. I expect great things from you, now go to class."

She hands me a pass. "Thank you, Mrs. L. I'll try my best" I reply to her as I pick up my bag to leave. I don't think teachers and/or principals understand that when they give a student a pass, it is basically a roam around campus invite. I decided to around the whole school practically, and whenever a security guard asked me for a pass, I would flash it. After like an hour or so, I am too tired so I just went to Math class and slept.

It is about two o'clock and I have only one class left. Theater. Besides P.E and Spanish, Theater is my favorite class. I love the idea of acting, how you could become a different person only by your actions and your voice. It's lovely .Wish you could do that it real life, though. When I get to my Theater Class, I see my usual friends and they wave to me to sit with them. We wait anxiously to find out who our teacher is.

"I heard he once acted in Broadway"

"I hear he's gay, haha"

"I hope he's not a creep"

Minutes go by, and our teacher is nowhere in sight. So being teenagers, everyone takes out their phones and moves to where their friends are. I socialize, but after a while I get bored. I look around the class to see if any other friends of mine are in my class, when I spot this girl. She is too focused on her iPod to notice that I'm staring at her. I've never seen her before, she must be new. She doesn't look from here, also. She dresses like a city girl. I mean she's cute, but different. Being different in a small town can be a bad thing sometimes. Hence, why I am not out of the closet.

"Hey, Lucy" I poke my friend Lucy.

"What's up, girl?" She responds.

"Who's that girl over there?" I eye motion to where the mysterious girl is.

"I think her name is Cassie or Cassandra? Something like that. She's from California. Total weirdo, if you ask me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just look at her! Those piercings and the way she dresses. Come on, like who dresses like that. I heard from Jenny that she had to eat alone at lunch because no one wanted to hang out with her."

I look at the girl. "That really sucks, especially at a new school. Thanks Lucy"

"No problem, Zia."

Our theater teacher finally arrives. He's a total mess. Coffee in one hand and papers in another. When he enters the class, he proceeds to write his name across the board. M R. N. He then writes "or call me Ted" in the lower corner of the board. He looks to be in his late twenties or early thirties.

"Good morning class, my name is John Stamos and welcome to freshman theater class." He states.

Everyone was confused and looked at each other. Since there is always that one kid in the classroom that has to have input on everything, he questions our teacher. "Sir, it's two twenty in the afternoon. Also, this is the senior and junior class. And I'm pretty sure you wrote 'Mr. Davidson' on the board.

"Well, don't we have an observer in the class! But you're missing the whole point, scout. In this class, I don't care who you are, what your story is, or anything. Let your imagination flow. Be whatever or whoever you want to be in this classroom. So today, you guys are to act like you're freshman and pair up with a fellow student of yours. I want you to each question each other five things, so we all can know more about the individual." Mr. Davidson takes a seat. "Begin….now"

Here's my chance to talk to her. I hope I don't make a fool of myself.

(If you enjoyed it,please let me know. Part 2 will be out in a couple of days -rachael xx :))


End file.
